


Daddy's Little Slut

by Destielshipper100



Category: Magcon (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Anal Rimming, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper100/pseuds/Destielshipper100
Summary: Cameron, Nash, and Matthew have a little fun.!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very dirty. Sorry for any errors.

Cashew fic  
Matt's POV  
*Ding* it's a text from Nash.  
'Come over?' It reads. I think for a second and reply.  
'Is Cameron there?'  
'Yes;)'  
'On my way.' I text back as I head for the door. We've been doing this for a couple months now. I'd meet up with Nash and Cam, we'd hang out for about half an hour, and we'd end up fucking. I've always loved it. The feeling of Nash filling me up, and Cam thrusting down my throat. I'm getting hard just thinking about it. I walk up to their apartment door and knock.  
"Who is it?" I hear Nash's voice ask.  
"It's Matt."  
"Come on in, it's unlocked." I open the door and see both Nash and Cam laying on the bed in their boxers. I walk over and they pull me down onto the bed. Nash started kissing my neck as Cameron pulled down my jeans.  
"Mmmmm." I moaned as Nash sucked on the part of my neck that he knew drove me crazy.  
"Like that baby boy?"  
"Yes, i do Daddy." I reply, Nash had asked me to call him Daddy the first time we did this, it just kinda stuck.  
Cam leaned in and took the head of my dick into his mouth and sucked.  
"Ah!" I screamed. I swear his mouth has magic powers. "Cam!" He swallowed the rest down with no trouble. "Ah! C-Cam!" I couldn't manage to make any sentences longer than two or three words.  
"Up on your knees." Nash commanded.  
"Yes Daddy."'I said as i sat up on my knees. My dick still in Cam's mouth. Nash leaned in and kissed my ass cheek. I let out a small moan, knowing what he was going to do next.  
"Your ass is perfect." He said, slapping it.  
"Ah!" I screamed. The force from the smack caused me to push forward into Cam's mouth.  
Nash spread my ass cheeks and leaned in, licking my hole.  
"Ah! Nash!" I screamed as he started to tongue fuck me. All the pleasure was driving me insane, i could only mumble out their names. The rest was grunts and moans.  
Cameron pulled off my dick and I whined at the loss of his mouth. He wiped off the drool and precum that was dripping down his chin.  
"Ready baby boy?" Nash asked.  
"Yes! Yes Daddy!" I screamed. He leaned me forward so my ass stuck up in the air. Cameron stood in front of me.  
"Open your mouth." He said as he rubbed my bottom lip. Cameron slid into my mouth the same time Nash thrusted into me. I let out a muffled moan.  
"Fuck! You're ass is so tight baby boy."  
Cam thrusted into my mouth, making me gag, then moan. Cam pulled away and Nash laid down and sat me on his lap. I sat facing Cameron. As I started bouncing up and down on Nash's dick, Cameron grabbed mine and started jerking it.  
"Ugh! Love it when you ride me! What are you?" I've always responded 'your baby boy,' but I wanted to see how he would respond to something else.  
"I'm your slut." I moaned.  
"Fuck! Don't wanna be our baby boy anymore huh? Wanna be our little slut?"  
"Yes!" Nash pulled me off his dick.  
"Cameron's turn. If your gonna be our slut instead of our baby boy, we both get to fuck your ass." Cameron came up and smacked my ass. He thrusted in, and Nash grabbed my chin. He put his dick in front of my mouth.  
"Suck." He demanded. I moaned at the tone of his voice, he's never sounded so demanding, and sexy before. I opened my mouth and took him down to his base.  
"Ugh. Nash was right, your ass is perfect." Cameron grunted out. I began to moan louder and louder. I finally had huge ropes of cum shooting from my dick.  
"Cam, pull out of his ass. I want us to both come on his face." I moaned at the thought of that. Cameron and Nash kneeled next to each other and started jerking their dicks. I sat there with my mouth open.  
"Ngh." Nash grunted as he began to spurt cum on my face. Cameron followed behind with a grunt. When they were both done, Nash got out his phone and took a picture.  
"There's our pretty little slut. Do you want to eat our cum?" He asked. I shook my head violently, since we've been doing this I've been curious. Nash and Cameron both scooped up the cum on my face and fed it to me. It took it eagerly.  
"Mmmm, Daddy." I moaned out.  
"That's our little slut." Nash said as he headed to the shower.


End file.
